


Mine

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles did have a plan. Having Derek straddling him just wasn't a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Stiles had always had a problem with keeping his mouth shut when it was most important to do so. Today was no different, except for the fact that he was pressed to his stomach in the leaves with a very built, very angry werewolf straddling him, caging him in with his arms and legs so that their bodies just barely brushed. And since that was beyond distracting to Stiles, he couldn’t seem to stop talking. 

Derek, predictably, wasn’t happy about this.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to kill you,” he said in a low voice right next to Stiles’ ear, and it was more hot than scary, which was Derek’s usual intended effect. Stiles didn’t think he should point that out right now though.

“I’d be more inclined to believe you if you weren’t acting as a human shield right now,” Stiles hissed, barely turning his head so that his nose skimmed Derek’s cheek, and Jesus their faces were closer than he expected. “Which, why the hell are you the one shielding me right now? It’s usually Scott, or Isaac, pretty much anyone that isn’t you!”

“You’re the one who said you had a plan!” Derek’s lips were brushing against his ear now. Stiles wondered vaguely how quickly he would find his heart ripped from his chest if he decided to tell Derek about that, but he didn’t really feel the need to. He was certain that the effect it had was all too apparent in the stutter of his heartbeat accompanied by the shiver he struggled to suppress. Pairing up with the guy he’d been secretly in love with for over a year now? Not his best idea. Though, to be fair, it had been Derek’s idea, because as he said, Stiles had a plan.

And he did. This particular scenario just wasn’t a part of it. 

“Yeah, I do, and it’d work a lot better if you’d get the hell off of me,” he muttered, pushing up just enough to try to get Derek to move. It became apparent just how terrible of an idea that was when his back was flush with Derek’s chest and he could feel every inch of the other from the back of his neck to his ass, which was…

And then Derek was moving, shifting an arm out of the way so that Stiles could squirm out from under him and leap to his feet. “Stiles!” Derek whispered, but he was already darting out from behind the underbrush, yelling as loud as he could, “HEY, ASSHOLE!”

It only took a few moments for the monster of the week to make an appearance. As far as any of them could tell, it was a cross between a crocodile and a very large bear, but Stiles wasn’t paying too much attention. He waited until it entered the clearing before he flung himself back towards Derek, flinging his hand out as he did so. The circle of mountain ash closed and the creature bounced off of the invisible barrier, flying towards the middle of the circle. 

The ruckus was enough to attract the rest of the pack back to him and Derek, who had gotten to his feet to pull Stiles behind him the instant he was within reach. He snarled when Scott went to put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, which earned him confused looks from everyone present. “Alright there Old Yeller, calm down,” he said, patting Derek’s back and sliding away. He thought for a moment that he wouldn’t let him go, but Derek relaxed enough for Stiles to approach the mountain ash, stopping right in front of it. 

He could feel eyes burning a hole into the back of his head, and he was pretty sure that they belonged to Derek, but he stepped into the circle anyways, holding up his hands to show that they were empty. “Hey there,” he said softly, stopping far enough away from the bear-crocodile thing that he could jump back out of the circle if he needed to. “Bet you don’t like all these big, bad werewolves chasing you through the woods, huh?”

He could hear several low growls behind him when the creature stretched its head forward to sniff one of his hands, and a low whine that he was almost positive belonged to Derek. “Be quiet,” he said firmly without turning around. To the snout that just barely brushed his fingers now, he whispered, “They aren’t really happy you’re here, see? But they’re kind of my pack, and the territory has been spoken for since long before I was born, maybe even you.”

“Stiles.” Derek’s strained voice was almost enough to make him turn, but if he broke contact now he was dead. He hated the mountain ash for the reason that, while it kept supernatural creatures in, it also kept them out. He was defenseless if this thing decided he’d be better as dinner than a soothing tone. 

But it seemed content to let Stiles touch the odd combination of scale and fur on its neck, locking eyes with the human as Stiles slowly sank into a crouch. It seemed to unconsciously follow suit, until he was stroking his hand along its spine and it was flat on the ground, like Stiles and Derek had been earlier. Stiles carefully brought his other hand up and slipped it behind the ear poking out from a thick tuft of fur just behind its eyes, pressing lightly. In an instant, the creature’s body went boneless and its eyes slipped shut, snuffling softly.

“Allison, call your dad,” he whispered, keeping a hand on its back. “Tell him to bring a sedative strong enough to make an elephant useless, if he can.” He looked over his shoulder to watch Allison slip into the trees, phone up to her ear. 

“We can’t let it go,” Scott murmured, a few steps back from the barrier. “It’s killed three people, Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles said. “It’ll be painless though. Peaceful.”

He caught sight of Derek practically vibrating so close to the mountain ash that tiny sparks kept leaping off it. “Get out of there, Stiles,” he growled. Skin twitched under Stiles’ hand until he ran his fingers on that spot behind its ear again.

“Back up, Derek,” Stiles warned him. “This thing trusts me and only me right now.”

“Stiles, please.” Derek sounded almost desperate.

Stiles just turned back to making sure that the bear-crocodile stayed unconscious.

When Chris Argent arrived with the sedative, Stiles made him explain how to use it before stretching his fingers out to take it. He injected it in the same spot behind the ear, making quiet sounds of comfort when it tensed, eyes widening in fear. 

“Allison,” he said quietly, and she was at his side in an instant. He showed her where the two main arteries were, one under the jaw and the other behind one of its hind legs. She sliced with one of her knives, quick and precise, and within seconds its pulse stopped. Stiles stood and with a flick of his wrist, the circle of mountain ash broke. His face was tucked into Derek’s neck almost immediately, one hand pressed into his hair and the other frantically skimming his arms, his back.

“Derek.” His voice was muffled. He lifted his hands to grip Derek’s hips, trying to get a couple inches of space between them. “Derek, ‘m fine.”

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said, and Stiles felt a nose bury itself in his hair. “It could’ve killed you. What the hell were you thinking?”

“That it wouldn’t trust another supernatural creature and that Allison has so much metal on her at all times that she’d smell like a walking weapon.” Stiles finally managed to force Derek back enough so that he could look at him. “I’m the only one that had a chance in hell of gaining its trust, and I’m sick of the solution being blood and guts flying everywhere. It worked, okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Uh, for one, Scott’s the alpha here, not you,” Stiles reminded him, trying to ignore how Derek’s hands were still touching his chest, his stomach, slipping under his shirt to rest on the skin over his ribs. “And for two, you wouldn’t have let me.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t have let you!” Derek looked anxious, like he was trying to get Stiles to understand something, and he thought he might be beginning to. “If you’d died I would’ve—we wouldn’t have—”

“But I’m fine,” Stiles insisted gently, grabbing Derek’s wrists and carefully prying them away from his body. “Okay?”

Derek did not look okay.

Someone cleared their throat, and Stiles tore his gaze away from Derek’s to look at Allison’s father. “We should burn the corpse,” he said, looking extremely uncomfortable with the fact that Derek was still trying to press as close to Stiles as he could without crawling inside him. “So…”

“You do that,” Derek said immediately, already dragging Stiles away. “I’m taking him home.”

“Dude, I drove my Jeep here—”

And suddenly his keys were flying through the air to be caught by Scott. “I’m. Taking. You. Home.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the grin that was spreading over his face. “Do you have any idea how much fun everyone’s going to have teasing you about this? You’re acting like Spiderman, which makes me Mary Jane. Or Gwen Stacy? Definitely Gwen Stacy. She’s way cooler.”

“You smell like that thing,” Derek grumbled in response.

“Shouldn’t Scott be the one trying to scent mark me then?” Stiles was starting to figure out what was happening, and he couldn’t stop the warmth that seemed to be radiating from his chest. 

“You’re not his.” Derek looked so frustrated that Stiles just had to make him stop walking so that he could push as close as Derek had been before, letting his nose brush the werewolf’s. They stood there for a long time, until Derek’s body went lax and Stiles was chuckling silently.

“I seem to have a rather relaxing effect on supernatural creatures, don’t I?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
